


It's On Me

by CatSungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSungie/pseuds/CatSungie
Summary: In which Changbin is stood up on Valentines day and then faces his dateorChangbin has a weird night with a stranger
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	It's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional. 
> 
> Okay this is my first work that I actually feel like posting. Yes I know it is kind of all over the place and bad but please read through it. I hope that you like it. Please leave comments with how I could better my writing please be nice because I might cry. 
> 
> Also this work was not beta read so please don't mind any spelling errors

6:00...6:30.. 7:00.. his date was now an hour late. Changbin had been frantically checking his phone for the past hour. The first time that he had actually put himself out there on a dating app and agreed to meet up with a complete stranger … he was stood up. _Never doing that again,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and re-read the messages between the two from the last several days, he had thought everything was good. They were both so flirty. Had he read it all wrong? He wasn’t even texting him back… and Changbin had texted several times because at first he was worried that something bad had happened.. _His mind wandered._ He had even waited to order drinks. Now he just looked like a fool. 

Changbin rose from the chair that he was seated at and crossed the room to the bar. The restaurant itself was pretty dark but the light from the neon sign lit up the section of the restaurant. The light illuminated the bartender as he made drinks for the other people seated at the bar. Changbin cautiously sat on the bar chair, he didn’t typically hang around bar areas at restaurants or bars in general but holy fuck the day was bad for him. Stood up by a tinder date … on valentines day. _Wow._

“Now what’s a handsome guy like you doing alone _here_ on v day?” the bartender asked as he cleaned a wine glass. He probably didn’t want to know or care, he was probably just making small talk. _Don’t babble about how your dumb date stood you up._

_“Oh you know..” there was a slight pause, “just felt like getting out of the house.”_

“No valentine date?” the bartender questioned. Man.. this man was pressing, he was probably just bored since everyone else who was seated at the bar seemed to be there with someone. Changbin looked up at him from the glass that he had been staring down at and sighed. “I was supposed to have a date.. I don’t normally dress like this”, he chuckled lightly and gestured towards his attire for the night, which was just a basic suit. 

“Ahhh..” the bartender said, “so what happened?” he questioned again

“Really I’m not sure, I waited an hour and messaged him… several times”, Changbin grimaced he sounded cringy and clingy.. He was telling his failed attempt at a love story to a bored bartender. 

Changbin really couldn’t have fucked up or said anything wrong to his date, he wasn’t even the one to start the conversation or initiate the date.. Hell his date was the bigger flirt. He searched his brain..where did it all go wrong? Why was he stood up? Why didn’t his date just cancel on him? Did he forget? Surely he couldn’t have; they had talked about it the day before. He shook his head. 

The bartender sighed, he was a slightly taller, more slender, brown haired man. His nose and eyes being the most noticeable features that Changbin could make out since the restaurant was dimly lit. The blue neon sign illuminated his strewn hair and his overall figure, his shoulders were broad. He was cute. Changbin blinked, _cute? Get a grip you’ll flirt with anyone who breathes near you._ His mind had wandered off and so had the bartender. He had been so immersed in his own terrible love story that he didn't even bother to look at his name tag and he didn’t know if he was going to come back to continue the conversation. Changbin took out his phone and opened tinder up, he swiped through a bunch of different people. Nobody that caught his eye, mainly just a bunch of cocky men with cocky bios. 

The bartender came back, he eyed Changbins phone. “Back on there again?” he questioned, into which Changbin sighed and looked up, _his name tag,_ his eyes darted to the left part of his chest when there was no nametag on the right side, _Minho,_ his brain repeated the name over and over again. “You’re right” he sighed and turned his phone off. 

“It was merely a question”, Minho sighed resting his palms on the bar counter. 

“But I know what you meant.” he looked up at him. 

“I don’t think you should let one bad encounter on a dating app bais your opinion on it.”, there was a pause and then he continued, “ maybe you’ll meet someone really incredible there, who knows.” 

“...maybe…” Changbin said un-enthusiastically as he rested his hand on his cheek. 

“I’ve gone on plenty of tinder dates.. Maybe they didn’t end up working out but they were fun, sure I’ve also been stood up but that's the experience of putting yourself out there on a dating app.” Changbin huffed and ignored what Minho had to say. At this point he had been talking about his own tragic doings for over an hour and he was starting to get buzzed. Time for the conversation to shift away from him. 

“And how about you? Pretty boy, is anybody going to be treating you special when you get off?” _Pretty boy? What the fuck?_ He thought to himself. Minho chuckled softly, blushed too but the restaurant was so dimly lit, he hoped that Changbin couldn’t see. 

“Not exactly in a romantic manner, my mom always has given me flowers since I can remember, so naturally when I woke up there was a delivery waiting for me at the reception desk of my apartment complex.” This small explanation nearly sent Changbin in tears. 

“What the fuck, that’s so sweet”, he rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Yeah” Minho smiled, his smile was warm and cheerful. _Get a grip dude he’s just bored._

“Ah so many couples here tonight”, Minho said as he looked at the restaurant that was beyond Changbin, “So many people in love…” his words trailed off, he said something but Changbin didn’t catch it. The restaurant was nearly empty, there were still a few lingering customers sitting in booths, holding conversations with each other. Changbin was the only person left sitting at the bar. _When had that happened?_ Was he so immersed in the conversation with Minho that he hadn’t been paying attention to the time? He checked the time on his phone, nearly ten. How had he been there since 6? He sighed and started to reach in his back pocket for his wallet, to pay for his drinks. 

“It’s on me,” Minho told him, Changbin wasn’t going to stop Minho from paying for his drinks, it wasn’t a lot but it was nice of him. “Thanks”, Changbin said as he slid the tip money across the counter towards Minho's fingertips. Changbin arose from the bar chair and turned around, “uh wait..”, Minho panicked and Changbin turned around, “I.. don’t usually do this but do you maybe want to go to a bar? I just have to finish some things here and then I can clock out.” Changbin was shocked, bars weren’t really his scene… how was he going to tell the pretty boy that he wasn’t the bar type, his mouth was faster than his mind. “No thanks, bars aren’t really my scene”, he gave a weak smile, _what the fuck?_

“O-oh, do you maybe want to have a few drinks at my place then?” _Oh he was smooth, the subtle flirting all night, yes, yes, yes_ Changbin thought. He would like nothing more than to go to this strangers apartment and share a few drinks with him. The chocolates in his car were probably rock solid by now considering the temperature was freezing at night. 

Changbin gave a small smile, “I’d be up for that”, he said and proceeded to sit back down. 

“We can take my car, or you can just follow me”, Minho shrugged as he finished putting the last of the glasses away. 

“The roads might be icy… we might be better off taking one car” Changbin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blazer as he waited for Minho to come out from behind the bar. The lower half of Minho looked the way Changbin had imagined it, his proportions were nice, his thighs were thick against the work pants that hugged his waist, accompanied by a belt. 

“Wait can I stop by my car for a second, I need to grab something”

“Only if you promise to comeback” Minho joked, _what the fuck brain?!_ Minho thought, but to his surprise this sent the other man chuckling, he waited for him to come back. He didn’t even know his name yet he was taking him back to his house. _What the fuck?_

“Hey, what's your name?”, he asked when Changbin arrived again. 

“Changbin, and you’re Minho”, this caught Minho off guard, forgetting he had just flirted with this man basically for half of his shift… at his real adult job. 

_  
  
_

“What did you need to grab? Hope it’s not a weapon”, Minho laughed nervously eyeing Changbin as he started his car. 

“Don’t worry, it's not”, Changbin paused, “it's just one of those silly heart shaped boxes with the chocolate in it… but they’re rock hard from sitting in my cold car., I guess I didn’t want them to go to waste”, Changbin admitted. Minho let out a small gasp, whoever had stood him up was an idiot, he seemed so nice. 

“Giving me Valentine’s chocolates before we’ve even gone on our first date?”, Minho questioned jokingly.

Changbin rolled his eyes, “that was our first date… you just happened to be working”, he teased back. 

The car ride was short but Minho sure was full of entertaining stories about past Valentine's day fails. “I can’t believe he did that, omg”, Changbin laughed as he followed inside the building and into the elevator with Minho. He lived on the very top floor, Minho had mentioned that he had recently moved to this building and that he also had two roommates and 3 cats. 

When the two walked through Minho’s front door one of them was sitting on the couch and beside him was a calico cat, gently curled up. The lights were off, and only the TV and a floor lamp lit the open living room. His roommate raised a brow towards Minho. 

“Uh I hope you don’t mind if we just hangout in my room… Hyunjin is weird about his couch. It sounds silly I know”, Minho whispered to Changbin. 

“I heard that Min… besides you should be nice to me because I let your cats sleep on it all the time”, Minho only rolled his eyes in response. 

Hyunjin got off the couch and walked over to the small kitchen area where the two were standing, Hyunjin had shoulder length black hair, he was the tallest out of the three, he was in what Changbin assumed was his pajamas, red n black plaid bottoms with a white shirt that had some bands logo on it. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to where he was sitting before. 

“Ah no it’s fine, it is your apartment”, Changbin assured Minho.

“Wow you’re such an understanding boyfriend”, Minho winked at Changbin. This sent his roommate into a choking fit as he couldn’t bear to swallow the water he had gulped down. 

Hyunjin whipped his head around to look at the two, “I’m sorry your what? You literally left and came back with a boyfriend?” 

“Relax Hyunnie it’s only a joke, he’s just a friend from work”, Minho explained. _It was okay, he could have said he was some hopeless romantic loser that he picked up at his job because he felt bad for him,_ Changbin thought. Hyunjin eyed the big red heart shaped box of chocolates. 

Changbin looked down at the box he was holding, “oh these…”, he chuckled, “it’s a long story.” 

“I have time”, Hyunjin said looking between the two. 

“But we don’t”, Minho retorted as he tugged Changbin to his room. Minho’s room was small, on the nightstand next to his bed sat a vase with pink peonies…those must have been the ones his mom sent him. They were pretty, Minho stepped out of the room to grab a bottle of wine. Changbin sat on the edge of Minho’s bed, he had to admit it did feel a bit strange and this was way out of his comfort zone. He wondered if Minho did this often but judging by… _what was his name… hyun? Hyun something…_ his reaction he didn’t bring people home often. Changbin was vulnerable; he was practically stuck at this guy’s apartment since they drove one car over. He knew nothing about Minho, only that he worked at the bar inside the restaurant. What was the night going to hold? Minho’s cute, he had admitted that several times to himself throughout the night. 

_Fuck._ He was literally dressed in a suit, it must have been so odd for his roommate to see. _How embarrassing,_ he thought to himself. 

Minho came back shortly, carrying two glasses and a bottle of cheap wine. “I hope you don’t mind I put a pizza in, I’m starving”, he laughed lightly, Changbin smiled in response. Minho sat next to Changbin, closer to the bedside table, and poured the wine in the two glasses. 

“I’m not sure where my other roommate is, maybe he’s out on a date, n-not like you’re my boyfriend or anything and I need to introduce you to the people I live with”, Minho laughed nervously. Changbin let it go. 

“I’m- is this weird?” Minho asked, looking at Changbin now. To be honest Changbin didn’t really know. Was it okay to invite a stranger who had told you every ounce of their love life history over for … wine and chocolates? 

“To be honest I’m not sure, this has never happened before but if you are having regrets about inviting me over I can just call an Uber, this is _your_ apartment after all”, Changbin reassured Minho, the timer went off for the pizza. 

——

“Minho what’s going on in there?” Hyunjin questioned his roommate as he walked out of his room. 

“Omg are you listening?”, Minho questioned the younger.

“Well yeah… because the walls are paper thin and what if this guy is an axe murder or something?” 

“Look it’s V day… he’s all alone and so am I, plus I don’t want to be around you giggling about your lewd texts with Seungmin.” Minho cut the pizza and put a slice onto two plates. 

“Whatever…” Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Besides nothing is gonna happen, we’ll probably just watch a movie and gush about past Valentine’s Day activities.” 

“you can’t be serious… you totally are into him…” Hyunjin crossed his arms and looked at Minho. 

“Oh I am not, would you knock it off?”, Minho rolled his eyes for real now. 

“Not like you’re my boyfriend or anything”, Hyunjin mocked Minho. 

“Anyways… you can help yourself to a slice of pizza.” With that he walked away from the kitchen and back into his room, where Changbin sat, quietly.

“Sorry about that…did you hear any… of that?” Minho awkwardly gestured to his door. 

“No” Changbin had sort of lied, he had only heard a little bit at the end but didn’t want to intrude on this stranger's life… more than he had already. To Changbins statement before Minho left the room, he figured he didn’t want him to leave, since he was now eating the pizza.

“Shall we watch a movie?” Minho asked, grabbing the remote from the side table. His whole life looked to be on that side table. It was organized tho. Minho’s room was clean, organized. Changbins on the other hand was not, he would have been so embarrassed if he would have been in Minho’s position. 

“Sure, anything’s fine with me”, Changbin turned his attention towards the mounted tv on the wall now. Minho put on 50 first dates, one of the worst movies he could have picked but he panicked. Changbin didn’t seem to mind though. It was bad but in a good way. 

“You can make yourself comfortable”, Minho had barely been paying attention to the movie, granted he had seen it way too many times, instead his eyes were fixated on Changbin, who was watching the movie. He looked stiff, he was now seated at the end of the bed while Minho was propped against his pillows. He had made himself comfortable, he felt bad. 

Minho was wine drunk by the end of the movie, he was laying on his side next to Changbin, his head was propped up by his hand. Changbin looked around his room, he had vinyls and posters on the blue walls of the small room. 

“So he left in the middle of fucking to go check on his cat? That’s…” 

“I know”, Minho laughed, rolling on to his back and rubbing his hands over his face, “he never came back either.” Minho pulled his knees to his chest and then released them.

“Awh man that really sucks.” Their eyes met each other for the first time in a while. 

“What do you like to listen to?” Minho asked, getting up from his bed and walking over to his record player that sat on the small wooden dresser directly across from the bed. 

“Anything… mainly rock I guess.” Changbin crammed his hands between his thighs. Minho nodded his head. He picked up the black and white vinyl, it read _I._ and _Cigarettes After sex_ at the bottom. Changbin had heard of them before. Their music was a bit melancholy, he didn’t mind tho. Minho put the record on and turned the volume down low. He hadn’t really pegged Minho to be into this. He didn’t know him tho. 

“We should look on tinder, I’ll tell you if I think he’anyones cute or not”, Minho suggested. Changbin agreed because he was up for anything at this point. It was around 2am, Changbin knew he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep. He didn’t think that Minho was creepy or anything, that’s not why he probably wasn’t going to sleep, it just wasn’t his bed. Minho plopped down next to him as Changbin grabbed his phone from beside him. 

“First let’s look at your profile.” Minho had suddenly become a love expert in the past few hours apparently. 

He peered down at Changbins phone, “wow…” 

“Ahh, my photos are bad aren’t they?” Changbin sighed, he knew it was probably cocky of him to add pictures of him at the gym and making it seem like he had a lavish lifestyle, when in reality he worked a normal office job… which led a very boring life.

“No… holy shit… dude… you look great.” Minho practically gawked at the pictures of the man who was literally sitting next to him…in his room…on his bed. _He was sitting on his bed next to him._ “Your profile looks fine”, he added. 

———

“What about this one? Do you think he’s cute?” Changbin flipped his phone so that the screen was facing Minho. The other man titled his head… and scrolled through the pictures. 

“Ehhh I’d skip this one.” 

“Minhoooo…” Changbin whined, “we’ve skipped like everyone on this app, I’m starting to think you’re just being greedy”, Changbin winked at him. 

“Well sorry I think none of them are good enough for you”, Minho rolled his eyes and picked up a chocolate, he shoved it in Changbins mouth. Changbin hummed in response, his cheeks now a rosie color. He hoped Minho would look over that. Changbin took a chocolate and did the same. Minho only looked at him, Changbins fingers grazed his bottom lip. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. 

Minho leaned towards Changbin and kissed him. Changbins lips didn’t protest, his were pressed against Minho’s. Changbin could taste the strawberry filling from the chocolate he had shoved in there before. It tasted _so good. So sweet._

Minho practically melted onto Changbin. He was so immersed in the kiss. The sweet kisses. He hadn’t been particularly open about his own love life back when Changbin spilled his night into him. It had been so long since he had been on a date. Him bringing Changbin to his apartment was no attempt at that. He had genuinely just been bored and felt bad for Changbin. He had no intent of even kissing him. Minho pulled away to look at Changbin. Their eyes met. _Would it be awkward? Surely they didn’t consider themselves to be strangers to each other by now._

Minho inched into his lap, he tucked his legs around him. “Is this more comfortable?” Changbin looked up and nodded, his eyes were soft and round, the kissing resumed. Changbin entangled his fingers into Minho’s soft brown hair. Minho left small kisses and nibbled along the others jawline, making his eyes roll upwards. Minho only felt like teasing though, no way was he going to have a one night stand with someone who he never even meant to kiss. Besides Changbin would probably leave his apartment in a few hours and they wouldn’t be in contact anymore. He had to admit that this situation was all so weird even though he was the one who initiated it. Minho squirmed in Bins grasp, he rolled his hips, the two pulled away. 

“Wow…”, Changbin licked his lips trying to taste the strawberry filling again, but he couldn’t. The taste was gone. 

It had been months since Minho dated anyone. Actually the last date he had was that guy that ran out on him mid intercourse… to take his cat to the vet. How embarrassing. He didn’t tell Changbin that he was the last guy he had been with. It was so embarrassing, it made him sick just thinking about it. His stomach churned. The dude didn’t even contact him till over a week later. His cat was actually sick but he also just wasn’t into Minho. Minho had read the signs wrong for he had thought the two were hitting it off. 

“Wow… you’ve really treated me tonight”, Changbin nudged Minho with his elbow, referring to their newly ongoing fake boyfriend joke. 

“I-.” Minho couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. It was nearly 4 am now. Changbin only looked at him, Minho's eyes were on the bed, he was drawing small circles onto his comforter with his index finger. 

“I think I’m going to wash up and try and sleep”, Minho finally seemed to spit the words out of his mouth. “You can sleep in my bed or on the floor or wherever.” Minho stood up, he took the record off of the player and slid it carefully back into its cardboard sleeve. 

He grabbed a few items from his dresser. Sweats and a T-shirt. He proceeded to toss them into the bed next to Changbin, “only if you want to be comfortable…”, he referred to the suit and the tight pants. Right the suit. 

Minho made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Changbin heard him start the shower. _What was that all about?_ He liked the kiss a lot but now Minho was acting weird. He was acting gloomy. Like someone had just told him his cats had ran off to some fairytale land to never be seen again. He shrugged and figured maybe they would talk about it later. _Later._ The two actually would have to speak to each other later. He quickly changed from his suit into the lounge clothing he was given.

Changbin crawled into Minho’s bed, he figured Minho slept closer to the nightstand, so he slept on the opposite side. He hugged himself. Were the two going to keep in contact after the day’s happenings? He waved the thought away, Minho was in the shower for around 20 minutes before he came out. He was towel drying his hair, he was wearing only joggers. Minho was skinny but had muscle to him, his skin was pale. Maybe he was just tired. He didn’t say much to Changbin after he gave him the sleep wear. 

  
  


The two laid in Minho’s bed for a good while, silence…just silence. You could hear the creaking of the bed from the next room. Minho sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. 

“I’m sorry about that”, he said glancing towards his door and then back at Changbin. He was referring to the _noises_ coming from one of his roommates' rooms. 

“Do you want to go down to the complexes game room?” Minho asked, eyeing Changbin. Minho could have just fucked him… if he wanted to get rid of the noises. He could have filled the air with his own sweet noises. He waved his horny thought away, he didn’t even know Minho. Minho probably just didn’t want to kick him out of his apartment at 6am in the freezing cold. 

“Sure,” Changbin replied. So Minho slipped into a long sleeved blue T-shirt and the two took the elevator down to the game room. There the two played Mario kart until 8am. 

The two were sat on the lounges couch in front of the tv, remote controllers in hand when Minho decided he wanted to talk about the kiss and over all the very weird night the two had just had. 

“I want to take you out on a date… a real date”, he admitted. This caught Changbin off guard, he lost the round. 

“What?” He stared blankly at Minho whose eyes were still fixated on the tv screen, “I said I want to take you on a date… a real date none of this weird make out in my bedroom with someone I just met hours ago bullshit… you know…?” 

“Okay, so when?” Changbin asked, It was Minho's turn to stare at Changbin now. 

“Wait really?” 

“Yeah… why not? You’re handsome, my type, why wouldn’t I agree to go on a date with you after last night?” 

Minho hummed in response, “Okay, does next Sunday work?” 

“Yeah, I should be free then, I mean I was free yesterday wasn’t I?” Changbin chuckled recalling his day yesterday. 

“I don’t want to see your pretty face until then, okay?” 

“Alright.” He raised an eyebrow at this but it was understandable, Minho's phone was blowing up. “Are you going to get that?” he asked, referring to the other man's phone. 

“I should, Hyunjin probably blew up the kitchen trying to cook breakfast.” To Chnagbins surprise Minho was spot on with his prediction, the two took the elevator back to his apartment. 

“Well I don’t know “, the two had opened the door to Hyunjins boyfriend Seungmin frantically yelling at him. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to cook pancakes? One of us needs to have an active brain cell in this relationship!” Hyunjin, who was holding a carton of milk, looked over to someone who was sitting on the couch and said, “Jisung stop laughing and help us out over here you ass.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Minho only snickered at the chaotic situation that was in flames in his apartment, Changbin could see that this was an everyday occurrence. 

_Jisung… the name sounded familiar…_ the man who sat on the couch was small, he had black hair, puffy cheeks and round eyes. _Where did he know him from?_ Changbin scratched his brain all throughout breakfast, he stayed quiet, letting Minho, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung all lead the table talk. It wasn’t till towards the very end of breakfast that it dawned on him …. his tinder date. 

Changbin cleared his throat, “Minho can I talk to you? Like in your room or something?” 

“Yeah of course” Minho smiled cheerfully at him, the other three boys let out a set of “ooooohs” all at once, unplanned. The two headed towards Minho's room, Bin sat on the edge of Minho's bed where Minho sat directly next to him. 

“Jisung… who I’m guessing is your other roommate… he’s my tinder date.” Changbins face looked pale and weak. 

“How sure are you?” 

“Pretty damn sure.” 

Changbin pulled out his phone and pulled up the tinder profile of the man who had stood him up, sure enough it was Jisungs tinder profile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> twt:catsvngie


End file.
